Telling the truth
by Esmi blood
Summary: I decided to make a spin off story of Secret Past, this is where years after the defeat of Haru. Sesshomaru must find the courage to tell Inuyasha the truth about his past and everything he secret from him
1. Chapter 1

Telling the truth

 **Chapter 1: The music box**

One winter night in the Western Land of Lord Sesshomaru staring at the valley cover in snow and dead flowers. This night is the exact same night where Prince Inuyasha and Princess Layla were on that night. Also the night where the young twins were separated from birth in order for one of them to stay hidden from the Southern Land guards. During their time of separation Lord Sesshomaru raise princess Layla himself in order to help her controlling her own yokai gypsies powers. While Inuyasha the only one born as a normal hanyou was decided to stay behind with his human mother, Lady Izayoi.

Now years later the Southern Land becomes the once peaceful land it was before. With Lord Sanyo and Lady Akame ruling the Southern Land all gypsies can be allowed to walk around in public without having any fear within. Though that doesn't goes for Lord Sesshomaru, even when he accepted the past there were secrets the need to reveal to his younger brother Inuyasha. The guilt of pain began twisting inside of him just wondering how would Inuyasha react..though Sesshomaru is bound to tell the hanyou sooner or later.

"Sesshomaru" a voice call out

The young lord didn't need to turn around who was calling him. He knew that voice very well, his younger sister Layla. Her night skies hair was blew gently by the wind as her golden eyes glow more brighter in the dark. Wearing a blouse with a dark red skirt with a black coin sash skirt. Immune to the winter coldness, Layla place her hand on Sesshomaru shoulder that was being cover his cloak. Knowing that her older brother is deciding whether or not to tell Inuyasha the truth or not.

"Still deciding about telling the truth, Nii-sama" Layla asks

"Yes, there so many secrets I kept from you and him as well. Though mostly Inuyasha since I wanted him to live a normal life. Though now...he suffers a lot during his childhood because of me"

"Sesshomaru...we can never predict how Inuyasha would be but now...he has friends and a beautiful wife bearing his child on the way"

"I know but...I shouldn't separated both of you from birth..."

Tears rolled down Sesshomaru cheeks as Layla hugged her older brother from behind to comfort him the pain and sorrow

Meanwhile in the village of Inuyasha a certain hanyou was sitting up in the tree at the very top. Every night Inuyasha would hold a little goldish green circular box as it plays a beautiful lullaby that sing to him every night. A couple of years ago the young hanyou went inside an old abandoned that Sesshomaru forbid him from entering. Being a rebellion hanyou that he is, Inuyasha went into the abandoned Yokai gypsies village of the Southern Lands. He would be lying if the abandoned didn't give him a creep but suddenly an urge made him enter an old hut that seem to be still in shape.

Checking it surrounding there was nothing left behind except for some clothes, old trunks, and also a little box. Seemingly he thought was an old jewelry box until it open itself and play a loving lullaby. That same song lullaby is what Izayoi would sing to him every night. The one thing that reminds Inuyasha of his own mother. Even though the lullaby was short but still brought wonderful memories about Lady Izayoi.

 _On the wind_

 _Cross the sea_

 _Hear this song and remember_

 _Soon you'll be home with me_

 _Once upon a December_

That is the one song that he shall remember about his own even toward his death. Even it may be a hundreds or thousands years from now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A little advice**

The winter night continues to last for another couple of hours as Inuyasha continued to listen to the lullaby from the music box. Wondering if his own mother knew about this music box but suddenly forgotten about it. There was so much Inuyasha wanted to know about his own mother but yet he couldn't during his childhood. Since believing that would be selfish of him wondering about his father, why did Sesshomaru hate him so much? Why does this music box sing his mother's lullaby? So many questions were filling inside his head. Though...probably none of his questions will be answer?

The hanyou didn't mind but didn't hurt to know the truth about his childhood. During his times with Sesshomaru weren't bad at all until the Inu youkai abandoned him in the human village without bothering to come back for him. That betrayal hurt him way more than after his own mother's death...why did things happen to him?

Tears were threatening to leave his eyes but Inuyasha wipes them away before realizing daytime has finally arrived. Inuyasha didn't mind the sunrise since it always reminds him of his mother's beautiful smile. The one part of her that always stay inside his heart.

Slowly putting the music box inside his kimono to make sure that it doesn't fall out his kimono. Hopefully this winter day, which happens to be his birthday. Hopefully, everything will go smoothly for himself and his wife.

 _ **Meanwhile in the forest**_

Layla and Sesshomaru walked in silence but not in the awkward silence but more comfortable and understanding. The younger sister stays quiet for Sesshomaru to keep in thought to himself, wondering what he would say to Inuyasha. With so many secrets that were kept shut will suddenly be unleashed. As the sun begins rising on the horizon leaving only to revealing a few sunlights.

"Nervous?" Layla asks

"Very, what would Inuyasha say after I told him everything" Sesshomaru replies

"I'm sure, he'll understand"

"I hope so"

The silent appears once more as the siblings continue their walk to their final destination. _Inuyasha, I'm so sorry for not being honest with you_ , Sesshomaru thought to himself.

 _ **An hour later**_

Finally, they arrive at their destination which sparks joy in Layla's eyes who began racing down the small hill. The young lord began to chuckle lightly as he watches his younger sister jumping onto the young hanyou. The sight of seeing his younger siblings reunited after being separated for some time. Layla and Inuyasha began to wrestle playfully which was fill with full of laughter. Though Sesshomaru wasn't the only one watching the twin wrestle in the old snow.

An elderly priestess stood by Sesshomaru side sharing the same smile that lingers on the young lord face. Lady Kaede didn't need to know about this situation as she understood it perfectly. She knew that the Inu youkai wasn't all cold hearted as Inuyasha image him to be. There was a reason why, and Kaede knew that reason perfectly.

"Inuyasha must learn the truth soon, young demon" She spoke

"I know, but...the fear of the truth...still hide within me" Sesshomaru reply

He would be lying if the young lord wasn't scared about revealing all the secrets he kept. Suddenly feeling a soft hand onto his shoulder as it was patted lightly.

"I understand the fear, Sesshomaru but we all have to face fear or we're unable to move on from the past itself"

That Lady Kaede for you, always knowing when to give advice at the perfect moment. A soft smile appears on his cheek as the young priestess enters inside the hut to let the siblings be at the moment.

 _Arigato, Kaede-sama_ , Sesshomaru thought quietly


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fights**

The young twins continue wrestling in the snow none stop. Layla and Inuyasha laughter was non-stop as they rolled everywhere in the snow. Not sure how long the little match went on until a certain circular box fallen down onto the ground. The three siblings didn't notice the appears of the music until the song began playing. Seemingly Inuyasha and Layla heard the lullaby playing quietly in the snow causing the hanyou to grab it briskly and hold it onto his chest. Layla gave her younger brother a confuse look on his face before noticing the small box inside his hands. Noticing it similar and familiarity since it reminds her own music box. This lullaby is the exact same one that Sesshomaru would sing to her at nights whenever she misses Izayoi and Inuyasha. Like her younger brother, she never got to knew her own father InuTaisho but Layla knew fully well that the previous Lord InuTaisho loves her with all his heart.

Clearing her thoughts about their father before opening their music box together at the same time. One of them should a doll shape of their mother and the one other of their father. The boxes play the harmony together along with Layla humming along. Soon the young twins began singing their mother's song together.

 _On the wind_

 _Cross the sea_

 _Hear this song and remember_

 _Soon you'll be home with me_

 _Once upon a December_

When the song finish both of the music boxes shut themselves one revealing Layla's name written in an amber color across the top. Inuyasha began to feel confused at the moment. How did Layla know his mother song? Surely those two never met before in their entire life? Did they?

"Layla..how do you know my mother song?" the hanyou asks

"Um...well...you see" Layla stutters

Layla began stuttering, even more, wondering how to explain this situation. Knowing that Inuyasha might grow impatient any moment causing the female yokai to sigh in shame. About to open her mouth, someone else came to the conversation.

"Is something wrong?" asks a voice

Sesshomaru soon arrive still wearing his cloak covering his entire body while only his hair still only touching to his shoulders. Layla bit her lip in shame while looking down causing the young lord to be confused. Not understanding the situation of what cause Layla to be so guilty. Soon a golden light began shining through Sesshomaru eyes. Soon the young lord froze for a moment as he saw the two music boxes together. How did Inuyasha found one of the music boxes that was left behind in the yokai gypsies village? Unless...soon the dirt from Inuyasha music suddenly crumble into pieces revealing his name on the music box.

Sesshomaru and Layla froze at the moment, none of them could say anything at the moment. They could've sworn it was destroyed when Izayoi returns to heaven. Seemingly that didn't happen, apparently, Izayoi wanted to leave one last gift for her youngest child in order to remember the good and bad times they have.

Soon the young lord gently grabbed his younger brother music inside his arms. Wondering how did the hanyou grab this item.

"Where...Where did you get it?"

"Um...Well...I found it" the hanyou replied while stuttering. The hanyou doesn't wanna reveal that he went into the abandoned village as a young pup. That where Sesshomaru forbid Inuyasha during the time where the Lord Haru was still gathering some yokai gypsies. The young lord didn't want his younger brother to witness the horror that he himself witness.

"Define found it?" Sesshomaru snarl lightly

The hanyou stay quiet for awhile leaving the young lord to gain some of the memories at the time when he took Inuyasha during his travels. Some of them maybe faded at the moment until that one when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stayed inside a hut nearby a river and also the former abandoned gypsies villages of the Western Land. Still in spring the perfect season for the late Haru to capture more Romanis. Soon the young lord remembers the formerly abandoned village before glaring at the hanyou.

"You went to the abandoned didn't you" the young lord spoke

"Well...actually...more like sightseeing" Inuyasha reply

"Inuyasha, you know better than to enter that village"

"Why!? Why does that music box has my name?! How Layla knows my mother song?"

"Izayoi isn't just your mother as well, Inuyasha!" Layla shouted

Soon the female yokai cover her mouth in shock leaving her two brothers in shock as well. Mostly Sesshomaru since Inuyasha will be more determine to know the truth. The young lord sighs quietly after biting his lower lips harshly.

"Sesshomaru...what did Layla meant?" Inuyasha asks

"Inuyasha...Layla is your twin sister...and also a yokai gypsy like me" Sesshomaru answers

"What?"

"Your mother, she was more than a princess...she was a gypsy...I just couldn't..."

"How long?" Inuyasha interrupted

"Inuyasha...I...Couldn't"

"How many times have you lied and keep secrets from me?!" Inuyasha shouted before snatching his music box from Sesshomaru hands. The hanyou rush off into the forest with Layla following him. Tears rolled down Inuyasha cheeks but quickly wiped them away as he continues to ran in the forest. The young lord sighs quietly with regrets and sorrow. Sitting down on the log before putting his face into his hands sobbing quietly.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I should've told you the truth sooner or later" Sesshomaru whispers


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I dreamed a dream**

 **I use the Glee Version of _I dreamed a dream_ from _Les Miserable, which is one of my favorite songs especially in Glee even though I wasn't a big fan of Glee (Don't kill me and I apologize in advance). Though the way Rachel sing this song with her mother just touch my heart but also could be a great connection between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as well. Though I change a few part of the lyrics in the song, just letting you know in advance_**

 ** _Enjoy the this chapter_**

 _ **Don't own Inuyasha just my OC's though**_

Inuyasha continues running and running into the forest which made Layla being left behind and return back with Sesshomaru. The hanyou just kept on running and running nonstop until tripping over a large stone that he didn't see. Rolling down the small steep hill harshly that a large gash cut appears on his left leg. Though Inuyasha didn't care about his injury, everything that was processing in his mind was the secrets that his older brother kept from him for these years. Never thought to believe that Layla was his twin sister, they don't even alike but ...the female yokai did resemble like Princess Izayoi. Expect a yokai version of her. Why did Sesshomaru keep so many secrets from him?

Though Inuyasha wasn't the only one feeling pain as Sesshomaru sat underneath the tree where the wind blew even colder as time goes by the day. The tears should stop shedding down his face, once after Inuyasha rush off into the forest. Knowing the truth may have been too much for his younger brother, especially keep so many secrets for almost three-hundred years. All the young lord ever wanted for Inuyasha is to let him have a normal life. Though then again..life doesn't go the want everyone wants it to be.

The imagine of the hanyou as a child giving a sad smile while traveling around the Western Land. That what's tore the young lord heart, After a couple of weeks when Izayoi returns back to heaven, leaving the young hanyou alone with Sesshomaru. The young lord did his best to give Inuyasha some training for self-protective and the meaning of life. Even if the Inuyasha didn't understand at first as a child but Sesshomaru is glad to spend time with his younger brother. Another thing what tore the young lord was leaving Inuyasha in the headmaster hut at night in a human village where Izayoi close friends live.

Sesshomaru wiped the tears away as he continues looking up at the sky once more. As the memories continue to flood his mind more tears began to roll down his cheeks once more

 _ **Sesshomaru** : I dream a dream in time gone by _

_When hope was high and living_

 _I dream that love would never die_

 _I dream that life would be forgiving_

 _ **Inuyasha** : Then I was young and unafraid _

_And dreams were made and used and wasted_

 _There were no secrets to be made_

 _No promise to be broken_

 _No tears to shed_

 _ **Sesshomaru** : But the tigers come at night _

_**Inuyasha** : But the tigers come at night_

 _ **Sesshomaru** : With their voices soft as thunder_

 _As they tear your hope apart_

 _ **Inuyasha** : As they tear your hope apart _

_**Sesshomaru** : As they turn your dream _

_**Both**_ _: To shame_

Inuyasha fell down onto his knees against the cold snow not having the strength to walk or run rolled down his face once more but the hanyou let the tears rolled down his face. Not caring if someone did saw him crying in pain and betrayed. The comfort of needing someone holding him inside someone's arms. Inuyasha couldn't remember his mother embrace but remember when Sesshomaru first hold him when he was fifty years old (five in human age) the night before the young lord abandoned him at the human village.

 _ **Inuyasha** : And still dream that he'll come to me_

 _That we will live the years together_

 _But there are dreams that cannot be_

 _And there are storms we cannot weather_

 _ **Both**_ _: I had a dream my life would be_

 _So different from this hell I'm living_

 _So different now from what it seemed_

Even though the two brothers were miles apart in the forest giving them for the hanyou to restore the truth inside his head. Even for Sesshomaru to think how to reveal the life the young lord live throughout the years. Despite the tears, they shed so much in one day. They look up at the sky once more with one last teardrop rolling down their face.

 _ **Both** : Now Life has killed the dream I dreamed_

 ** _TBC_**


End file.
